


Icy waters - Jinbe x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Icy waters - Jinbe x Reader

“Oooh~ Hello there mister Jinbe,” you purr, looking over at the fishman beneath you as you sat atop the mast of the Moby Dick. He peered up at you, blushing somewhat, “oh, uh, hello _____, have you just come back?” He asked somewhat sheepishly. You jump own and land in front of him, dangerously close to his face, “yup, I finished my little quest and now I’m back home.” He shifts awkwardly and clears his throat, “w-welcome back..” You look up and down his form, walking a circle around him, “you gained a little weight since I was gone, your tubby is protruding a bit more, and your fishman butt,” you tease, brushing his backside with your palm as you finished your circle around him. He covered his backside and blushed heavily, “_____! Th-that’s-“ He was at a loss for words, you were always teasing him. You peer over and spot something poking up from his yukata, “oooh~ what’s this? I didn’t know fishman had attraction to humans,” you purr, reaching over, only to get your hand slapped away. “_____! You wouldn’t just reach over and touch a human’s… Thing…” He protested. You cock your brow at him and reached over blindly to the nearest ship mate, which was Thatch, pulling him over by his shoulder and gingerly rand your hand over his crotch, never removing your gaze from Jinbe as you did, “_-_____.. What was that for?” Thatch squeaked like a frail woman, shuddering from your touch. “Proving a point, you can go now,” you hum, patting his backside for him to go on ahead and leave. He blushed heavily from both gestures and covered himself, feeling violated.

Jinbe cleared his throat again, “I-I-I stand greatly corrected.” You giggled and poke his stomach, “how about tonight you and I go for a little.. Skinny dipping. You have no choice in the matter of course, otherwise I’ll force you out of your room and strip you myself, got it big guy?” You bit your lip and grab his thickness aggressively, sending a shiver down his spine, “y-yes ma’am.” You chuckle and lick your lips, releasing him, “good boy. See you tonight.” He watched as you strut away from him, your hips swaying in an enticing way, “it’s like she knows I’m watching..” He whispered to himself. Later, as night fell and everyone had fallen asleep, aside from whomever was in the crow’s nest. You stepped outside and looked around, spotting Jinbe’s yukata on the side of the rails, “oooh. He went in ahead. I better strip~” You start to take your clothes off as you made your way to the railing where his was, placing it next to his, “now where is that sexy fishman~” You lean over and peer into the water, suddenly you felt a large hand push you into the icy waters below. “Revenge,” Jinbe rumbled before hopping in himself. You bring yourself back up over the water, looking around for him in the dark water, “damn, he got me, I’m gonna get him so hard.” You look around, not realizing he was behind you, “not unless I get you first,” he rumbled, surprisingly boldly, putting his arms around your torso.

You gasp in surprise, he had never been this bold or playful before, “J-Jinbe!” You squeak. “The tables have turned _____, I have you now,” he chuckles, squeezing you close to him, “are you cold? Shall I warm you up?” He purred in your ear, hot breath crashing against your ear and sending a shiver down your spine. “J-Jinbe, what has gotten into you?” You stammer, you were starting to get turned on. “The real question is, what do you want getting into you?” He rumbled, prodding your entrance. You gasp and bit your lip, “c-can we go underneath the water?” He smirked strangely and slowly pulled you under the water, allowing you to catch your breath before immersing you under the water. He teased and prodded your entrance somewhat aggressively, “if you need air, just give me a pat, I’ll be happy to oblige.” He quickly slipped himself inside you, pumping fast and hard almost instantly. ‘Shit, he’s so good, what the hell?’ You thought as his rapid thrusts made you want to scream. You reach back and pat his cheek, you couldn’t hold your breath any longer.

He grasps your chin with one hand then crashed his lips against yours, allowing you to moan against his lips as well as breathe with his help. There was a familiar taste in his breath, trying to pin point it, you run your tongue against his, stealing a taste. That familiar taste was the taste of sake, he had binge drank secretly prior to your midnight swim, it explained his sudden confidence. He would pump faster and faster, deeper into your womb, you were already driven to the edge after a minute or two. ‘Fuck!’ You gasp, stealing the air from his lungs as you climaxed tightly around his long, smooth shaft. He held you tightly as he released into you, practically forcing the air out of you. When he released you, you released your air, letting bubble up to the surface. You swiftly swam up above the water, catching your much needed breath, “fuck Jinbe, you taste like a barrel of sake, you wuss,” you tease. You looked around in search of Jinbe, “Jinbe? Where are you? You still down there?” He soon came floating up to the surface, face down, “Jinbe?” You call, his head was still beneath the water. You swam over to him and gently nudge him worried, “fishmen can’t drown.. Can they..?” You put your ear to the water and hear snoring, “oh lord, he passed out.” You sigh and rub his back, “good effort, sweet Jinbe.”


End file.
